Closure means of this type are known, inter alia, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,970 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,046. In the case of these known means, the cable or strap is secured using a hook in the space located behind the door. It is necessary in this case for a fastening point behind which the hook can be secured to be provided in this space. It has been found that a fastening point of this type for a hook is not always provided and also cannot be attached without causing damage. There are also often no edges behind which the hook can be hooked, as is the case with small spaces behind the door. An example of this is a safe fitted in a hotel room or home. The known closure means is unsuitable for these small spaces.